Question: Simplify the expression. $ (-5n^{6}-6n^{2}-6n) + (n^{6}+6n^{3}+5n^{2} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-5n^{6}-6n^{2}-6n + n^{6}+6n^{3}+5n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ - {5 n^6} - {6 n^2} - \color{#9D38BD}{6 n} + { n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{6 n^3} + {5 n^2} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -5 + 1 ) n^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 6 n^3} + { n^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -6 n} $ Add the coefficients. $-4n^{6}+6n^{3}-n^{2}-6n$